All Grown Up! in Paris
by leafs nation
Summary: The Rugrats gang is going back to Paris for a week!
1. School's Out

(Inside Kimi, Lil, and Tommy's science class. Mr. Beaker is writing a note on the board and talking at the same time, but nobody seems to be paying attention)

"Man, I can't wait! In thirty minutes we'll be able to go do whatever the heck we want for the summer! And the best part is that we get to go back to Paris for a week and a half!" Tommy whispered, excitedly.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome! I can't wait to go back there; I've almost completely forgotten about my home country!" Kimi said, quietly.

"When do we leave again?" Lil asked.

"We're going in a couple of days, but honestly, I can't wait that long!"

"Me neither!"

Mr. Beaker turned around and said, "Excuse me, but class isn't over yet. By the looks of things, however, you're all itching to get out of here, aren't you?"

Everybody quickly nodded their heads. Mr. Beaker smiled, scratched his head and in his best monotone voice said, "All right, I suppose I'll let you out early. Have a great summer everybody!"

The entire class was empty after about 5 seconds, and the sounds of happy teenagers could be heard outside.

(Outside, after school has ended)

Chuckie, Phil and Dil walked out of the school building with a look of exhaustion on their faces.

"Geez, took you guys long enough. We were out of there 50 minutes ago. What took you guys so long?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie looked over to him, "Oh, Mr. Pangborn decided that we should do extra laps… so we could… stay in shape for the summer… ugh!"

Kimi quickly lifted her brother onto her shoulder as he was falling to the ground.

"Anyway, what should we do now that we're free from prison?" Lil asked.

The group thought hard for a moment, until they all had their own answer.

"Baseball!"

"Swimming!"

"Java Lava!"

"Hanging out in the backyard!"

"Park!"

"Communicating with our alien neighbours!"

Everyone stared at Dil like he was insane. He simply stated, "They've been getting kind of lonely since my last visit, and I can't see them when I'm in Paris, so now would be the best time."

The Rugrats decided to draw straws to see which activities they should do up until they would fly off to Paris. The order ended up as: swimming, Java Lava, baseball, park, hanging out in the backyard, and, if they had time, communicating with Dil's alien friends.

The next day,

"Ok, I really don't want to start off my summer with an fight, ESPECIALLY with YOU Angelica, but if you don't stop talking about how you got a job before I did, I'm going to lose it!"

Susie was extremely annoyed, as Angelica had gotten a job with her mom at her business office 3 days ago. She hadn't stopped talking about it ever since.

"Why are you so angry, Carmichael? Is it maybe because you're jealous that I have a job and you don't?" Angelica mockingly asked.

"That does it! You're finished Angelica! Do you hear me? **FINISHED!" **Susie yelled.

With that, Susie ran after Angelica all the way from Susie's house to the Java Lava, where the rest of the gang were enjoying some smoothies.

"Ah, the first smoothie of the summer! Feels great, doesn't it Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"You said it, my man! But, uh, do you think we should maybe go outside?"

Chuckie pointed over to where Angelica was running for her life, but laughing at Susie as she went.

"Nah, they'll tire out eventually."

The Rugrats continued to laugh as they saw the scene taking place before them, all the while still looking forward to the trip back to Paris which was just a few days away.

So, how do you like it so far? Leave your reviews and I'll write the next chapter very soon!


	2. Celebrity Jeopardy

(At the Finster house- 1 day before the plane would take the Rugrats off to Paris)

"Chuckie, what's the big deal? It's not like you haven't been there before!" Kimi told her brother.

Tommy, Kimi and Chuckie were watching Celebrity Jeopardy on Saturday Night Live since it was much too hot to go outside.

Tommy then added, "Yeah, Chuck. I don't really see why you're so nervous about this. Lighten up a little- it'll be fun!"

Chuckie seemed to be pacing around too much to be paying attention.

"Fun? FUN? How can it be fun when I'm going to have to go through all of those terrible memories all over again?" Chuckie practically screamed.

"What are you talking about? It was great the last time we went there. And besides, that experience literally changed your life, didn't it?" Tommy questioned his best friend.

"First of all, I don't really see how you could remember going there since we were only-"

"Ahem!" Kimi interrupted, motioning for Chuckie to stop.

"Anyway, it did change my life with a new family, which don't get me wrong- that was the best thing that's ever happened to me, but…"

Chuckie looked down to the ground and said, "That's not what I'm worried about. I don't want to be reminded about Coco LaBouche."

Kimi looked over to her brother and said, "But Chuckie, that was almost 10 years ago! I really doubt that we'll see her again, especially in a huge city like Paris."

Chuckie looked up from the ground slowly and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"… and welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy. Burt Reynolds is in the lead with negative 1000 points, so unfortunately you get to pick the next category."

"Hey, hey, ah look at my podium. Read what it says."

"Burt Reynolds has apparently changed his name to Turd Ferguson."

"Yeah, Turd Ferguson, it's a funny name."

"I hate my life."

Kimi, Chuckie and Tommy laughed as they watched the TV show, and tomorrow- they were off to Paris!


	3. Taking Off

Sorry that I haven't worked on this in a while! I've been pretty busy with culminating tasks and whatnot. Anyways,…

(7:00 am, in the airport parking lot.)

"I wonder where they are? They said to meet us here 15 minutes ago, didn't they?" Chas asked.

Betty nodded and said, "Yep, they should definitely be getting here by now. But there's no point in worrying, so I'll call Stu."

(Meanwhile, in the Deville's car)

Kimi & Lil are fast asleep, but Chuckie & Phil managed to stay awake.

"Wow, can you believe it C-man? Today America- tomorrow Paris! I'm going to do all of the things that I wanted to do there, but couldn't do here!"

"Really? Like what?" Chuckie inquired.

Phil beamed as he started to list the things that he would accomplish, and said, "Eating _escargot_, speaking the craziest French that I'll learn or just make up, ordering room service in French, & meeting all the of those French girls!"

Phil laid back in his seat and sighed. He was definitely looking forward to this trip.

"Hey, you might not want to get too comfy in that seat. We're leaving- the Pickles are just pulling in now." Chuckie pointed over to a big van that was coming into the parking lot.

"Phil, you wake up Lil and I'll wake up Kimi."

"Aw, can't we just leave Lil in the van? I was getting used to the peace and quiet for a while!"

Chuckie glared at him so they both shook their sisters awake. Once they stepped out of the van, everyone grabbed their luggage and proceeded to the airport. However, there was a huge lineup for them to get to customs, and the plane took off in 15 minutes!

"Oh, that does it! Excuse me, coming through, hey don't make that ugly face at me! Our plane might take off without us!" Betty yelled as she cut through a swarm of now irritated people.

After some bargaining with the customs people, they finally dropped off their luggage and waited at their gate. After 10 minutes, the people for flight 406 to Paris, France was finally allowed on board.

"Cool! The seats have tables at the back! And look- you can watch cable TV for free! This trip is going to be awesome!" Phil cheered.

"Phil, you never cease to amaze me." Lil sarcastically said.

As the Rugrats were getting settled in their seats- Tommy and Chuckie, Lil and Kimi, Dil and Phil- they could already see that the runway crew was finished.

"Hello everyone, I'm your pilot today! My name is Jacques LaPierre, and if you turn to the front or the back you will see the attendants showing you how to attach and detach your seatbelt. Once we are at a safe level, you may undo your seatbelt, but until then, you must remain seated at all times. I would also like to ask that you refrain from using electronic devices while we are ascending for the benefit of all passengers. Thank you for flying Air France, and enjoy your ride!"

With that, the plane went faster and faster down the runway, until the plane was completely in the air. The Rugrats were off to Paris!


	4. Coming in for a Landing!

(On the plane, about 3 hours away from France)

Kimi & Lil are busy talking with Tommy & Chuckie about, well, anything really.

"Hey, check it out! The ocean looks amazing from up here!" Lil exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's so… blue!" All 3 of them looked at Chuckie weirdly.

"Anyways, I can't wait until we land! This is going to be great!"

"Yeah, it sure will be!" Kimi said.

Tommy looked at Kimi's face for a moment, and got a weird feeling in his stomach. He'd only felt this way around 1 other person, and that was Rachel. But Kimi? Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought of her this way- at least until recently.

'OK Pickles, you can either do it now, or when we land. Which is it going to be?' Tommy thought.

He looked into her eyes, and so did she. He quickly turned around in his seat and turned bright red from embarrassment. Kimi just sat back in her chair and sighed, which was noticed by Lil.

Lil turned towards the window and smiled to herself. 'This is definitely gonna work.' she thought.

(On the plane, several hours later)

All of the Rugrats, except for Chuckie, were sleeping softly. He kept on looking at the ocean and the blue whales that he could see coming up below.

Suddenly, Chuckie could start to see land, and a familiar tower-like structure down below.

"Woah, I haven't seen the Eiffel Tower in a while! Wait, then that means…"

Chuckie shot up as soon as he realized, "Hey guys! Wake up! We're in Paris!"

Everyone slowly woke up, but then started cheering when Chuckie repeated what he'd said before.

"Ok, everyone. Please fasten your seatbelts as we'll be coming in for a landing in a few minutes. Welcome to Paris, France- the city of lights!"


	5. Settling In

(Outside of the airport, in a rental bus)

Dil wouldn't stop speaking the new French that he learned in class that year. Whenever they passed by a person on the side of the road, he would yell, "Ah, bonjour madame ou monsieur! Je m'appelle Dil Pickles, et mon frere est tres fache!"

He was telling them of how angry Tommy was getting at Dil for not keeping quiet. It was going to be a long ride.

"So, what do you kids want to go see first? Notre Dame? The Eiffel Tower? The Arc de Triomphe?" Didi asked the kids.

"I'm not really sure myself, but I'm guessing the rest of you guys want to see the Eiffel Tower first?" Phil asked.

Everyone nodded except for Kimi, who walked to the front to talk to her parents.

"Mom, didn't you say that my grandparents live in Paris?" Kimi asked enthusiastically.

Kira nodded and said, "Yes, in fact they called me a little while ago asking me when we would visit them. They asked for all 4 of us to go, so could you tell your brother that we'll be leaving shortly after we get a room?"

Kimi nodded her head and went to the back of the bus.

"You know, I've never met Kimi's grandparents before. This should be fun!" Chas said.

Kira looked to her husband and said, "Yes, they were looking forward to meeting you two. I'm worried about Kimi though."

Chas looked confused, so Kira continued and stated, "Kimi hasn't seen Hiro for a few years now. I don't want to get her upset by bringing her to his parent's house without seeing him again."

Chas held his wife's hand and said, "Don't worry about a thing, Kira. Kimi's turning 15 in acouple of weeks, so I think she can handle it by now. And maybe when we get back I can do something special for her." Kira smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Wow, this place is amazing… ly small…" Betty exclaimed upon arriving to the Deville's hotel room.

The room had 1 bed that could barely fit two people, a cot, and a small couch. The closet couldn't fit the luggage, so each person had to put their stuff beside their bed. The bathroom was pretty nice, though. It had a medium sized tub, a toilet ("Hey, the toilet's heated! This vacation just keeps getting better and better!" Phil yelled) and a sink.

The rooms were exactly the same for all 3 families, and Stu explained, "They told me that they had a large group deal, but they never told me how small the rooms on this floor were. Sorry!"

"Oh well, we shouldn't let this minor setback ruin our vacation. Let's go eat dinner!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.


	6. Fine French Food

Thanks for the great reviews, guys! Anyway….

(At a French restaurant called, Le Chateau Francais)

"Ok, 1, 2,3, GO!"

Dil and Phil both ate a jalapeno pepper, and were seeing who would have to have water first. Phil looked to be in the lead at first, but his face started turning dark red. And after 5 minutes…

"WATER! WATER! I NEED WATER NOW!" Phil screamed, attracting the attention of some people.

As Phil chugged down a cup, Tommy tried to get rid of all the staring faces.

"Uh, nothing to see here! Just move along… Oh, I forgot you can't speak English, um…" Tommy tried to say something else, but quickly turned back around in his seat.

"Thanks a lot, you 2! Now they're ALL staring at us!" Tommy hissed.

"It's not my fault! You guys were the ones who influenced me! Shame on you!" Dil argued.

At that point, Lil stepped in. "Knock it off! Some of us have a rep to take care of, thank you!"

All 4 of them remained silent for a while, until Phil spoke up and asked, "So, you ready for round two?"

"You know it!"

Tommy & Lil just shook their heads and started talking.

"So, where are Chuckie & Kimi going again?" Lil asked taking a sip of her milkshake.

"I think Chuckie said something about going to Kimi's grandparents' house? Well, I suppose they would be his too, but you know what I mean. Right?"

Lil nodded her head, looked out the window and sighed.

"Something bugging ya?" Tommy inquired.

Lil hesitated, and asked, "Does Chuckie ever tell you about Kimi at all?"

Tommy seemed a bit surprised at this comment, which was noticed by Lil. "Well, occasionally he does, yeah. Why do you ask?"

Lil smiled and stated, "Oh, no reason. No reason at all."

Tommy put his hand on his face and said, "Great! You know now, don't you?"

"Tommy, I've known this for weeks! I can see you laugh whenever she says something remotely funny, you get soooo excited when you get to be her partner in class, and I've seen you checking her out in the halls every once in a while."

Tommy was beet red and turned away, but suddenly truned back to her and asked quietly, "Do you know if she likes me or not? 'Cause I get super nervous whenever I'm around her, and I was just wondering…"

Lil bit her lip. She knew what Kimi had told her about this topic a couple of times before, but she wasn't allowed to say ANYTHING to ANYBODY. So, she simply said, "No, she hasn't said anything yet. But maybe she does feel for you, I don't know."

Tommy made a straight face and said, "Alright, just checking. That's all."

He then turned his attention back to the two rivals, who's mouths were practically on fire for not having any water for 8 minutes.

Lil looked down at her food and sighed once again. She really wanted to tell him about Kimi, but she had to do what she was asked to do. And that was to never tell Tommy about how Kimi really felt.


	7. Seeing the Grandparents

Again, thanks for the comments! They're really helping me out with this.

(On a street in Paris)

Chas drove down the road carefully- VERY carefully, as he was only going 25 km/hour. As they approached the stop sign, Kimi and Chuckie sighed.

"Uh, Dad? Not that I'm criticising your driving or anything, but the speed limit's 50 km/hour. Could we maybe go a bit faster?" Chuckie asked pleadingly.

Chas looked back in the mirror at 2 anxious kids who couldn't wait to see their grandparents for the first time. Reluctantly, he sped the car up.

Kimi was extremely bored, so she decided to talk to the rest of the family to pass the time away. "So, what do you guys think of this place? It's pretty neat, isn't it?"

Kira was the first to answer. "Yes it is, but we've been in America so long that I almost completely forgot about everything!"

Chas then asked, "Kimi, have you ever met your grandparents before?"

Kimi frowned and said, "No, that's why I was really looking forward to coming here."

Kira smiled and said, "Well then, you're in luck because I can see them right now!"

Sure enough, 2 elderly-looking grandparents were waving at them from their front lawn. As the Finsters pulled into the driveway, the 2 walked up to the car.

"Oh, Kimi! My goodness, look at how much she's grown, Aiko! Ah, Kira, it's so nice to see you again!" said the man who's name was Ichiro. (I made up the names, obviously)

Chas & Chuckie then walked out of the car and closed the doors behind them. "Oh my goodness! You two must be Chas & Chuckie! We've wanted to meet you two for years! How are you?" Aiko politely asked.

"I'm doing great, thank you for asking." Chas then walked up to the front of the house and exclaimed, "Wow, quite a nice place you've got here!"

"Oh, thank you Chas. Now then, won't you all come in? You must be exhausted after all of that travelling!" Ichiro led them into the main hall, and then down into the living room.

"I think that you 2, Chas and I should catch up with each other. Kimi, Chuckie, why don't you two have a look around?" Kira asked.

"Sure!" The Finster kids both said. With that, they started to look around at all of the stuff that their grandparents had collected over the years.

"Man, they've sure got a lot of books here, don't they?" Chuckie remarked while staring at a massive bookshelf with his mouth wide open. His sister laughed and pulled him over to what appeared to be some pictures.

"I don't know all of these people, but that one's my dad with my sister, and that one's of my great uncle at a sumo wrestling competition, and…"

Kimi went on about her history while they were looking through some more things. "You sure know a lot about your family, don't you?" Chuckie asked.

Kimi looked over to him and replied, "Well, yeah. I thought that I should've learned about my family history last summer, so I asked Mom if she could help me out." She then looked at her brother, who was now looking a little glum. "Is there something bothering you, Chuckie?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. It's nothing, Kimi. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about something." Chuckie said reassuringly.

Kimi looked at her brother with a smile and remarked, "Well, stop thinking, 'cause it's freaking me out!" They both shared a laugh and continued to look around.

As Kimi made her way up stairs, Chuckie said, "Thanks Kimi- for everything that you've done for me over the years. I really appreciate it."

Kimi smiled and replied, "No prob, Chucko. And same here."


	8. Hotel Higinx

I know that it's been a while since I updated this story and I apologize to everyone who's been wanting to see the next part. So without further ado, here's chapter 8!

(Night-time back at the hotel)

Chuckie, Kimi, Tommy & Lil are playing Go-Fish, and wouldn't let Phil or Dil play because of the fiasco between them before (if you've seen _Dude, Where's My Horse?_, then you'll know what I'm talking about!)

Instead, Dil and Phil flipping through the TV channels, but were having trouble deciding what to watch.

"Oh for crying out loud! How can every single TV show be in French? Don't they have a 'change the language to English button' somewhere?" Phil complained.

Lil looked over, rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know if this has occurred to you, Phil, but WE'RE IN FRANCE!"

As Dil sat on the couch enjoying a French soap opera, the card players continued their game.

"Chuckie… Got any 3's?" Tommy asked like a detective. Chuckie slowly shook his head and said, "Go fish. Lil, do you have any…"

He suddenly stopped as the door was opened quickly. All of the Rugrats gasped at the first person who walked into the room.

"ANGELICA?" they cried out.

"What's the matter with you twerps? Did you honestly think that I would miss out on a vacation to France?"

Behind her was Susie, who was still looking agitated at Angelica, but not nearly as much as before.

Tommy was the first to say something. "Are you two going to be hanging out with us for the next week?"

Angelica huffed and said, "Of course not! I've got some major shopping to do, and I can't have you guys slowing me down!"

All of the Rugrats breathed a sigh of relief and went back to what they were doing before. Susie and Angelica were going with their families, while the rest of the gang were going to go sightseeing. The Rugrats soon had to go back to their rooms, but Phil had other ideas.

"Hey guys! You wanna go play nicky- nine doors on the other people on this floor?"

Lil scoffed and said, "Phil that's childish and ignorant. I'm not doing it, and I think I can say the same for Kimi as well."

Phil shook his head at his sister and looked to the other boys. As they all nodded their heads, Phil stated, "All righty then! Come on guys, I know the perfect place to start. As for you ladies, we'll see you tomorrow. Let's move!"


	9. First Emotions

**As always, keep on reviewing! It's really helping me out a lot.**

**(Early morning, hallway)**

**Tommy was sitting outside of his hotel room, reminiscing about the past few days. He thought about the trip, his family, his friends, but mostly about Kimi. He didn't know why, but he just always wanted to be around her- and it drove him crazy when she wasn't there after a while.**

**He sat back against the wall and was closing his eyes until he heard the door slowly open from down the hallway.**

"**Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Tommy asked Kimi as she jumped in surprise.**

"**Ha ha, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."**

**Kimi walked over and sat across from him. She looked up and said, "That's alright, and yeah, I've had trouble sleeping lately. It's started ever since we left home."**

**Tommy nodded his head and looked down at the floor. He then asked, "So, how did it feel meeting your grandparents for the first time?"**

**Kimi smiled and said, "It was awesome! I loved it, but Chuckie seemed kind of depressed yesterday."**

"**Really? Why was he?"**

"**Well," she began, "my guess is that he's still remembering the last time we went to Paris. He had a really rough time of it."**

**Tommy looked at her and replied, "Well, he's always got you. You're usually the person that he comes to for advice, so…"**

**They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds, leaned closer, and… SLAM!**

**The door to the Deville's room shot open which caused Tommy to land in Kimi's lap. He immediately went beat red and lifted himself up.**

"**Sorry about that, I.. it was the door, you see and… um… I'll see you later!"**

**With that, Tommy sprinted back to his room and closed the door behind him- leaving a giggling and smiling girl still sitting on the floor.**

'**Nice going Finster! You blew your chance again!' She thought to herself.**

**Kimi sighed to herself and went over to Lil to see what the problem was.**

**So? How do you like it? Sorry if you think the chapters are too short, but I'm kind of running out of ideas. Anyway, leave your reviews and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	10. The Plot

(Outside, daytime)

"Wow." That was all that Phil could say as they looked at the view from the Eiffel Tower. The gang did come to this very place before, but they couldn't get over how beautiful everything seemed.

Chuckie looked over to Tommy and asked, "Hey, are you all right man? You look exhausted. How long were you up for last night?"

"Actually, I wasn't up that late. I just have had a lot on my mind lately." Tommy stated, looking down steadily.

"Really? Like what?" Chuckie questioned his best friend.

Tommy was about to say something when he stopped himself. 'Are you crazy? You can't just tell your best friend that you have feelings for his sister! He'll kill you!' Tommy thought to himself.

He gulped and then nervously exclaimed, "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Honest! I swear!"

Chuckie could tell that Tommy was hiding something, but he decided to drop it for now.

The Rugrats continued to talk until their parents got back from the stores on the side of the street, but little did they know that 3 mysterious- looking people in black coats, sunglasses and black fedoras were planning something sinister.

"Ok, we go into the art gallery, steal the Mona Lisa (and any other paintings we can get our hands on), and get out as fast as possible. Got it?" The one man said.

"Yep, I hear you loud and clear. Just think, Jean- Claude. After this, we'll be millionaires!"

"Oui, and we will finally be back in business after 14 years! What do you think of the plan, Miss LaBouche?" Jean- Claude asked into his walkie- talkie.

At a mansion not far from the Eiffel Tower, an evil woman turned in her chair and answered, "It is absolutely magnifique, mon ami! And the best part of all- I will finally get my revenge on the Finsters once and for all!"

Jean- Claude then pondered, "But madame! I thought that the plan only called for us to take the paintings? Surely you have gotten over that whole affair…"

"NEVER!" Coco practically screamed, which attracted the attention of Kimi & Lil.

As the mystery men scurried down the stairs of the tower, Lil asked, "What was that all about? All that I heard was something about an art museum."

"Oh, they're probably just tourists. Come on, maybe we can go visit that museum later this week." Kimi stated.

The Rugrats were completely unaware of the crisis that they were about to be involved in during the week, and as Coco sat in her chair staring at the fireplace, she growled, "I'll get you, Charles. Mark my words, you'll pay!"


	11. Le Cruise Romantique

Keep on reviewing, guys! You're giving me some really great ideas here.

(Sidewalk, night time)

The Rugrats and their families were all walking down the street to a pier. Once there, they would take a boat around Paris while seeing all of the landmarks they've seen and may have missed. Unfortunately for the gang, Angelica came along for the ride.

"So Susie, how does it feel to not have a job? I couldn't imagine the pain of not being able to do anything since you have no cash, while I get to go do whatever I want! Ha ha!" Angelica snickered.

"First of all, you haven't even started working because you got your job 2 days before we left. Second, if you don't stop talking, I'm gonna throw you off the boat!" Susie yelled loudly.

Tommy shook his head and asked, "Will they ever stop arguing?"

"I doubt it. Even Phil & Lil aren't that bad. No offense, guys." Chuckie stated.

Tommy looked around the boat and saw everyone except for the Finster girl. 'Where is she?' he thought.

He walked around the deck for a minute, until he could see Kimi leaning against the back of the boat- gazing at the water.

"You know, it's never easy to find you anymore."

Kimi was so startled by Tommy sneaking up on her that she almost fell overboard. Luckily, Toomy grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the boat.

"Don't scare me like that! Someday I'm going to be in a mental institution because I'll keep thinking that you're gonna freak me out!" Kimi said, panting.

"Hmm… I believe the correct sentence was: 'Oh thank you, Tommy! You've just saved me from falling over!'" After a brief pause, the two burst out laughing.

After about 5 minutes of looking at the scenery, Kimi asked, "Tommy, do you ever think that you're missing something in your life?"

"More like someone." Tommy mumbled.

Kimi quickly turned to him and asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." he then turned to her and said, "And yeah, sometimes it feels like I'm missing something. It's like there's a gaping void where my heart is."

Kimi was surprised. "Wow, who knew that you were the poetic type?"

"Yeah, I kind of got inspired by my English teacher to use better vocabulary." They both shared a laugh, looked into each other's eyes, and finally Kimi said, "Tommy, thanks. I mean it- thanks for always trying to cheer me up when I'm feeling down. I really appreciate it."

Tommy nodded and replied, "No problem. And same here. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't moved from France. And… uh, I want you to know… that… I, um…"

Kimi laughed, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. All of the built-up emotions were now pouring out in that one moment. Neither of them had felt this way with anyone, until now.

They had no idea that Susie, Lil and Angelica had just seen the entire thing.

"Aww, isn't that just romantic? And what a perfect time and place, too!" Lil cried.

Susie nodded, and added, "Yeah, I figured that Kimi liked him, but I had no idea that Tommy liked her back! What do you think, Angelica?"

"It's about time that Pickles did something right! Geez, it's like he doesn't have a brain in that thick head of his!"

Lil and Susie shook their heads and went back to the front of the boat.

Meanwhile, Tommy & Kimi were now looking back at the water.

"You know, I'm never gonna get tired of seeing this place." Tommy stated.

Kimi agreed. "Uh-huh. And I've never been happier in my entire life to be with you, but when should we tell the others? You know that Chuckie freaks out about these things, so maybe I should tell him alone."

Tommy nodded. "Good idea. In the meantime, I'll start to tell the rest of the gang."

The couple smiled at each other and kissed passionately once again, and they then proceeded off of the ferry.

So far, the gang was very much enjoying their Paris vacation. What could possibly go wrong?

So, how do you guys like it? Leave your reviews and I'll write the next chapter soon.


End file.
